


The mountain went to Mohammed

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lunch, M/M, Picnics, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "I’m busy this afternoon, it’d take me too long to come back home, I’ll eat something here."Kei was tired of hearing that from Yabu.





	The mountain went to Mohammed

Kei was tired.

Damn tired.

He had been coming back home for lunch from college for days, waiting for Kota to come back home.

It was a well-established routine, his phone rang and he grimaced while picking up.

_I’m busy this afternoon, it’d take me too long to come back home, I’ll eat something here._

Kei was tired of hearing that from Yabu.

He understood what his schedule was, he knew that coming back home from the TV Tokyo studios was stupid, considering that he had to work close by later.

But he didn’t want to make lunch when he was the only one eating it anymore, without been hungry at all, his stomach caving to his bad mood.

But Kei had never been one to give up so easily.

If the mountain won’t come to Mohammed...

He stared at the clock, impatiently.

It was half past twelve and he was in the cafeteria next to the studios.

He knew it wasn’t going to take Kota much longer to arrive.

When he saw him from afar, he waved at him.

“Hi, Hikka. Hi, Ko.” he said, with a smile that was all but cheerful.

“Kei... what are you doing here? I thought you had gotten back home.” the elder looked puzzled. A little scared, perhaps.

Inoo shrugged, then he grabbed his wrist.

“I was around.” he cut it short, then he turned to look at Hikaru. “We’re busy, Hikka. I’ll bring him back in less than an hour, promise!” he said, then he walked out, still dragging Kota along.

The elder didn’t ask any question and followed him, more out of bewilderment than for any trust in the younger’s plans.

When they stopped at a park close to the studios and Kei took a small tablecloth out of his bag, laying it on the ground, Kota looked even more confused.

“Kei... what are we doing?” he asked, frowning.

Inoo ignored him; he took two bentos and a thermos, and he sat on the ground, inviting the other man to do the same.

“I’ve decided I won’t be stood up for lunch anymore, Ko. So, since you can't come back home to eat...” he pointed at the food, theatrically. “I brought food to you. A picnic in the middle of Tokyo is no solution, but I'm confident enough in my cooking to say it’s better than a couple of onigiris from the cafeteria. Don’t you think so?” he asked his boyfriend, practical, handing the chopsticks to him.

Yabu kept staring at him, raptured.

Then he burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“I love you, Kei.” he murmured, careful not to be heard by anyone else.

Inoo nodded, satisfied, and didn’t reply; instead, he started eating.

Far from him to let details like work stop him from getting what he wanted.


End file.
